


The One Where Logan Is A Dog

by shamelove



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Penis injury, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bestiality, Bottom!Erik, Charles You Slut, Charles You Will Be Drunk, DOG FUCKING, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Dogs, Emotionally Crippled Erik, Humiliation, Logan is A Rottweiler, M/M, Other, Past Abuse, Rough Sex, Vomiting, this is very very dirty, top!Charles, top!Logan
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:03:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5653405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelove/pseuds/shamelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik无法和人建立起良好关系，所以他的心理治疗师建议他养一条狗。他和他的狗变得[i]极度[/i]亲密，很不幸，这时他有了一位吵闹的、固执的、帅得可恶的新邻居。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The One Where Logan Is A Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4947991) by Anonymous. 



> 对于警告接受不良者请千万不要往下看了！！！！  
> 不要  
> 往下  
> 看了  
> 对于可以接受的读者，我得告诉你们这不只是描写刺激变态性爱的同人（虽然它的确包含大量这样的镜头），但更吸引我的是作者对角色性格的描绘和展开。E有情感缺陷，C也有他的毛病，有时候你想不到他们会做出什么事，但是作者的描写总是令人信服。更令人欣慰的是，在各种各样的事情发生后，这两个尽管努力却无法融入normal life的人，居然渐渐融入了对方的生活，并一起迈向了更好的方向。

Erik瞪着那些狗狗，仿佛它们冒犯了他。他不需要一只他妈的狗。他不想要一只他妈的狗。他根本就不想养宠物，但是他的心理治疗师Moira坚持他至少需要尝试一下找一个他能够交往的小东西养一养。她说这会对他有好处。仿佛她妈的知道什么会对他有好处。

Erik抱起手臂皱着眉看一只正在追自己尾巴的拉布拉多。[i]太蠢了[/i]，Erik不屑地想。他一点都想象不出自己今晚抱着一只宠物回家的样子，但是配合他的心理治疗师是他缓刑期条件的一部分。

至少Moira知道那个能让他至少考虑一下这回事的说法。他粗鲁地说他住的公寓不允许养宠物，在她一开始提出这个“宠物”主意的时候；然后她说她会给他写一张心理医生的动物陪伴推荐书，房东别无办法，只能选择接受。Erik略有触动，因为总的来说，他对任何可以操翻权威的东西都抱有好感，尽管他和这栋公寓的管理集团并没什么麻烦。通常来说，他很安静……除了他不安静的时候，当然。

不过距离上一次他的小事故已经过去了很久。Erik意识到自己在发呆，同时在一排排笼子间慢慢地走，目光扫过那些狗狗。除了两笼狗崽子之外，这里还有很多各种各样的老些的狗，狗们毫不相同——除了它们看来都大致有些忧伤。他不喜欢它们让他想起监狱，决定就这么离开，告诉Moira她的宠物计划没什么卵用，这时他正好走到一排笼子的尽头。灯光很暗。最后一个笼子里几乎看不到有狗，但是Erik意识到有，阴影里一双闪亮亮的眼睛看着他。

“不想把自己展览出来，呵？”Erik口气柔和地说，“这点我不能怪你。”

狗狗受了惊似的抬起头。它站起来，挪动脚或是什么的移向Erik。Erik看出这是一只黑棕色的罗特威尔，宽重结实。不是小狗崽子，尽管他也说不出多少岁。狗坐下来，他们对视了一会儿。Erik想这是不是某种形式的威胁——他从没养过狗，但和狗目光接触会让他读到点什么——突然这狗柔和地呜咽一声，摇了两次尾巴。

“哦，看来Logan喜欢你，”一个女人在他肘边说。她是这里的志愿者之一，丰满，有一口明尼苏达口音，看上去有一点像梅丽莎麦卡锡。

Erik甚至没注意到有人站在他身后，因此他咬紧牙关，克制自己不要反应过激。他握住拳头。狗仰起头看他。

“Logan[i]谁都[/i]不喜欢。”女人兴高采烈地继续，“他真的很有攻击性，和别的狗不停打架。我们认为他之前被斗狗士豢养，可怜的家伙。但显然他看上去喜欢你！如果你想的话，你可以下周过来接他？他被安排在周一进行修正，考虑到他还没有晶片。我们的晶片读器坏了，很不幸，不过很快就会修好的。总之，我相信他们甚至不会养你收养费！除此之外，哦亲爱的……你家没养别的宠物吧，是吧？”

“修正，”Erik重复一遍。他若有所思地盯着狗。他感觉他们有某些一致。Erik没有被强迫角斗过，但是他知道被认为“富有攻击性”接着被放入最黑暗的牢房是什么滋味。

不。他不会被送去那儿。

“我不想要他被修正，”Erik说，“我想要他就像现在这样。”他把手指伸进栅栏里，Logan嗅了嗅，接着在手指上舔了一下。

女人痛苦地哼了一声，Erik转过头瞪她。“哦，不，我们不能这么做！亲爱的，这没有听上去那么糟。他没有攻击性会变得更快乐。”

Erik又去看Logan，他坐在后腿上，看到Erik看向他时发出细小的呜咽声。

远处传来一只狗崽的咆哮声，接着一个小孩尖叫起来。丰满的女人吃了一惊，“哦天啊，这些小孩子又在逗小狗了。抱歉，亲爱的，我马上回来。”她很快走掉了。

Erik转头去看Logan，发现笼子的锁就是一条滑动的金属板。

而后门就在Logan笼子的旁边。

在细想之前，他已经解开了Logan笼子的锁并打开了门。“快跟上，Logan。”他说，罗特威尔跑出笼子，毫不犹豫地跟上他离开了后门。

他们坐在他的本田车里离开停车场时女人从招待处跑出来，愤怒地对他叫喊并比划手势。他对她摇摇手，Logan向窗外咆哮时他咧嘴笑起来。

**

Erik不想对Moira说Logan的事，大部分原因是他不想证明她是对的。同时，Erik渐渐相信Logan是世界上最好的狗，而把这点保做秘密也越来越难。Erik明白为何狗舍的女人说Logan有攻击性：他在任何时间对任何别人咆哮。但他从不对Erik咆哮。这点让他带着Logan散步时人们都离得远远的，而Erik喜欢这样。他能对Logan说所有的事，Logan从不审判他，不会吼他，也不和他争执。

有一点，在Erik出门工作而Logan被留在家里时他喜欢毁坏家具，但是Erik能明白这点，他认为如果他也每天有八小时被一个人留下则会做同样的事。Erik也不大关心那些被毁坏的家具：对于大多数家具，他并没有花很多钱。Logan咬坏了沙发的手臂和后背，但反正这是个老沙发，Erik只是在他们想要看电视的时候把毯子盖在上面。

有一天他几乎失控发作，在回家时看到一张三日限令贴在大门上警告他“送走他未经批准的宠物”。他最后控制住脾气是因为Logan也在家，而Erik不想冒险伤害到他。

他默背元素表时突然想到——有一个办法。他只需要告诉Moira并拿到她的推荐书。他想他可以为此忍受她洋洋自得的表情。

**

“所以，你养这只狗一个月了，”Moira说，“你感觉如何？”

Erik不大高兴地耸耸肩，“好一点了，我猜。”

“你和这只狗相处怎么样？”

“他的名字是‘Logan’，不是‘这只狗’，”Erik说，有一点好战地，“我们一起散步。我们一起去狗狗公园。我们一起看电视。他是我——”Erik本打算说“最好的朋友”但是忍住了，因为他不想Moira得意。

“他听你的话。”Moira说，专注地看着他。这是一个问句，但她说得像个陈述。

“是的。他……我真的喜欢他。”Erik想起为什么他决定向Moira说起Logan。“我想我需要他。看到警告的那天我控制住了自己的脾气，因为我不想伤害到他。”

Moira挑起眉毛，看上去有些满意。“这很好。你想要我签一张心理治疗师的推荐书来帮你留下他吗？”

Erik点点头，感觉很难看向她的眼睛。他突然很想念Logan，这很傻，因为他们分别还不到一小时。但是Logan在他身边让他有个可以专注的点，有可做的事，当他不得不与人交往的时候。

“你有Magda的消息吗？”Moira问。

怒火在Erik胸膛里熊熊燃烧。“不，”他咬着牙说，“你不觉得我会提到吗，如果有的话？”

Moira打量着Erik，毫不惊讶他的反击。“很可能不。”

在他们从高中毕业的那个月Erik娶了他的高中甜心，不到一年之后他们有了一个宝宝。但是Anya在六个月大时死于新生儿综合征。Erik在愤怒与悲伤中砸毁了整个公寓，Magda于是报了警。Erik被逮捕并被判服刑九个月，罪名是损坏公物，破坏私人财产和拒捕（他的公派律师从“袭警”争取到了这个）。到他从监狱出来的时候，Magda早已无影无踪，谁也不知道她去了哪。

“你还在想她吗？”Moira坚持问了下去。“在差不多四年时间里，她是世界上你唯一在意和珍惜的人，这不是你告诉我的吗？”

在某个软弱的时刻，是的，Erik对Moira说了这些。他现在后悔了，不过。他不明白为什么Moira要戳弄他最痛苦的回忆。他拼命不让末尾的线头显露，但是Moira会找到它们并拉扯，直到他觉得自己快要散掉。“我没想到她。”Erik说。这是真的。他也没想到Anya。

但不知为何他的拳头捏得很紧，指甲深深掐进掌中。他刻意命令自己放松下来。他没事。他还年轻、不再被监禁、有一只很棒的狗。他没事。

Moira仔细地看着他。“很好，”她柔和地说。“Erik，你做得很好。我很高兴你和Logan找到了彼此。只是记住，狗并不是人的代替品，好吗？下一次，让我们来谈谈一些让你和Logan与别人交往的方法。”

Erik毫无意义地唔嗯几声。Moira写完推荐书后复印了几份，他拿上两份复印件就匆匆离开了，迫不及待地回家寻找Logan。

**

公寓管理层显然对这个状况不满意（Erik想可能有人看到了Logan对厨房的木制门做的事），但是他们让他留下了Logan，因为显然他们不得不这么做。

一切顺利，真的。他的工作很烂（他是一个清洁工）但是能付他的账单，而Erik比他记忆中任何时候都要快乐。他的脑子立刻背叛地想起他举起小小的Anya的样子，他哄着她，用脸颊磨蹭她软软的小肚子，逗得她咯咯笑。他强迫自己把这段回忆压下。好吧，也许他之前有那么一两次比现在更开心，但是他现在的生活依然强过破烂的童年时光，寄人篱下并且不断从一个家庭被送往另一个家庭，每一个寄养家庭都声称他们不能对付他。

只缺了一点。Erik在他的监禁里的某时意识到自己想要这个，这点现在啃噬着他。

他想要被操。他想被狠狠地、用力地操，最好那人还有一根大屌。他不只是想要：他无比饥渴地想要。要找个人说来应该不难，但他又很挑。去gay吧时他总是吸引那些漂亮的、认为他是top的男孩，而Erik又不知怎么用语言或是暗示告诉他们他不感兴趣，于是他总是露出凶狠的表情，甚至恶狠狠的吓唬人（他完全没有意识到）。而当Erik的确找到了他想要操自己的人……他又不知道怎么说。尽管如此，有几次他也成功了，但是比他想象中更困难：匿名地、狠狠地做爱然后一拍两散。

所以他大概会找一间酒吧，坐着看他想要的男人，然后一个人回家，大多数晚上。他试图在家复制自己的欲望，用一根粗大的阳具自慰，但这总之是不一样的。

不过，他还是经常把阳具塞在屁股里然后找些黄片自撸。有一天傍晚，他正在这么做，小心地坐在电脑椅的边缘面对着书桌，这时卧室的门突然开了，Erik听到Logan的指甲拍在硬木地板上的声音。“不是时候，伙计，”他喘息着说，眼睛盯在电脑屏幕上，看一个健硕的浑身是毛的男人操另一个毛稍微少一点的。

Logan坐在Erik身边，好奇地打量他，头微微偏过一边。

这个表情让Erik喷笑了一下，尽管非常不合时宜。“看不出来我在忙吗？”他粗声粗气地说。

Logan挪得近了一点，把头靠在Erik光裸地大腿上。Erik吃惊地低头，正在这时Logan舔了舔Erik的阴茎。

Erik吓得一跌，不小心把体内的假阴茎撞得更深。“嗷，操，”他喘了口气，小心翼翼地试图站起来。

Logan趁机又在他的阴茎上舔了一口。

“Logan，停下，”Erik没好气地说。他把手撑在扶手上，小心地慢慢站起，非常小心，因为他不知道后面的假阴茎有没有让自己受伤。

Logan凑到他身前，开始舔他的双球。

Erik喘起来，他突然发现自己非常可怕、而又性奋地被困住了。他的手臂因为撑着扶手不得闲，而Logan的舌头，柔软又有力，感觉无比尴尬的棒，把力气从他的手臂一点点抽走。“呃啊啊啊，操，”他喘着说。

Logan似乎被喘息激励，舔得更起劲——他在Erik的双球和阴茎上到处舔弄。

Erik知道自己应该闭上腿。他应该把Logan推开，或者至少吼开他。但是这感觉很好，非常好，实际上比他很长一段时间中体会到的都要爽。而让他的狗对他这么做的一点羞愧之心实际上让这更加刺激了。

Erik捏着扶手，重重地呻吟一声因为，操，这感觉太好了，他快逼近顶峰，但是他不可能只被舔的就射出来。他需要被握住，大掌坚实有力地包裹和摩擦让自己射出来。

终于他把腿闭得足够Logan退开，Erik终于能够小心翼翼地低下身子。Logan在一旁不满地刨着爪子嚎叫，但Erik终于能把阳具从身后抽了出来。他似乎一点也没受伤：有一点痛，但更多的是惊讶，也没别的。

Erik把假阳具拿到浴室的洗手池里放着待稍后清洗。Logan跟了过来，依然躁动不安低声嚎叫，时不时地想要扑到他腿上。

Erik的阴茎依然硬得像石头，他也真的很想高潮。“为什么你没有手呢？”他问Logan。

Logan舔着他的大腿哀嚎。他用后腿撑地想要触到Erik的阴茎，但他太矮了。尽管如此，在他抬起前肢时Erik看到了一样东西，让他不由得想看第二眼。于是下一次Logan试图扑上来时他握住了Logan的前掌，好好瞧了瞧。

大约一英寸的粉红色的阴茎从狗下腹的毛丛中探了出来。很粗，比Erik想象的、和他的狗大小成比例的样子要粗得多。

Erik无法抑制地浮起这个念头：[i]Logan没有手，但他有一根阴茎。[/i]而且是一根大屌。

Erik舔舔嘴唇。他的唇忽然很干。有这个念头他真是一个很糟糕的人，他知道。但是他迫切地想要射，这个念头迷惑了他，而且Logan看着显然……也感兴趣。

Erik走到床边坐下。“Logan，”他柔和地说。

Logan立刻跳到床上他的身边。Erik往后躺下，Logan毫不迟疑地低头舔弄他的阴茎和双球。

躺下让Erik更放松，尽管他还远不到高潮。Logan开始舔双球之下的地方，他好奇的舌头腾挪试探，自然Erik只能抬起腿张开让Logan追寻他感兴趣的那股味道。他长长的舌头扫过Erik张开的小穴的触感让Erik浑身发抖。Logan对他反应毫不在意，只是越舔越深，舌尖在Erik体内蜷缩来回。

Logan突然停了下来，对Erik哀鸣。他抬起前掌不耐地拍击Erik身侧。他低头舔了舔Erik的小穴，接着又用前掌推他。

“你想要……”Erik突然明白了他要干什么，脸上烧红，既羞愧又性奋。他想要Erik转过去。Erik吞了口口水翻过身。他一直有一种超现实的感觉，这一切似乎不可能真的发生。

Logan立刻想要扑在他背上，他的后爪蹬着Erik的小腿。Erik浑身发抖，他感觉性奋又厌恶，Logan湿哒哒的阴茎前端戳弄他的大腿的双球的触感。

“你不够高。”Erik意识到，俯身把自己压得更低。这也救了他的小腿内侧，因为Logan抓得挺用力的，有些地方大概流血了。但是这新的姿势让他的屁股足够Logan插入。在这之后Logan的第三下戳弄让Erik感到他的阴茎顶了进来，狗变得更加疯狂，他的臀部快速地戳刺，每一下都更深地顶入Erik。

粗鲁、下流，完美。Erik紧紧抓住床头板。Logan不是一条大狗但他足够粗壮结实并且[i]操他的[/i]有一根大屌……并且毫不浪费时间。Erik在排山倒海的快感和痛感之下尖叫，感到Logan的阴茎在他屁股内成结，并且结正好压在Erik的前列腺上，让他几乎看到星星。他向前摸到自己的阴茎快速撸动，直到几分钟后他也攀上了高潮，内壁的痉挛把Logan消退的阴茎挤出了体外。

他并没有做到昏迷，不过也快了，Erik实实在在地魂游天外了好一会儿才回过神来。当他回过神来的时候，他正趴在一滩自己的精液中，Logan坐在他旁边，舔着自己的阴茎。

“老天，你真有一根大鸡鸡。”Erik哑着嗓子说。Logan抬头看看他，尾巴摇弄了两下，又回去干之前的事了。

那一晚，Erik睡了很长一段时间里最好的一觉。

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charles在下一章出场


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--  
> Note：见最下  
> \--

第二章

Erik第二天醒来时感觉自己睡了几年里最好的一觉。Logan已不在床上，但是他本来喜欢早上在客厅隔着窗户看鸟，所以这也寻常。

Erik一边思考昨晚与Logan之间的事一边走向客厅，给自己做了一杯咖啡。幸运的是，今天是周六，他也不用上班。Logan抬头看他，摇了几次尾巴：他例行的早安礼。

“一般来说，我现在会正在和某个人做某些尴尬的对话。”他大声说。Logan看着他，然后又摇了几次尾巴。他喝完咖啡后就是溜Logan的时间。Erik拿出绳子，Logan走到他身前。一如往常。毫无区别。

Erik有点困惑地牵着Logan走出前门。他刚把门锁好，就听到：“你好，邻居！你起的真早！”

Erik转头面对来话的方向，脸上已经是一副不耐的表情。“早。”他咕哝着说。但男人早已蹲在了Logan身前，丝毫没有注意Erik。

“多可爱的尾巴摇摇小狗狗~”棕发的男人兴奋地说。他有一点英国口音，并且捏了起来，用一副卖萌的口气对Logan说：“你是不是最可爱的狗狗啊？是的，你就是~”

Erik故意没拉Logan的绳，等着狗咆哮、给英国人亮出獠牙。结果，他舔了舔英国人的脸。

“Logan，”Erik咬着牙说。Logan抬头看他，兴奋地摇尾巴。他跳起来，重重地前爪落地，低着头吠了一声。

“哦，他想和我玩呢。”男人高兴地说。

除非我死了。“不，”他冷淡地说，“过来，Logan。”

Logan听话地跟着Erik穿过走廊，这时男人跑过来，站在Erik身前，挡住去路。“等等！我还没机会介绍自己呢。我是你的新邻居，Charles Xavier。”他咧嘴一笑，期待地伸出右手。

Erik一手拿着缰绳，另一只手提着塑料袋。他刻意地望望自己的两只手，然后看了看男人。长得不坏，并且莫名有些眼熟，但不是Erik的品位。“不。”他冷淡地说，绕过男人。

“但是……”男人全然地迷惑起来，但没再说话。Erik和Logan穿过走廊，走到了大门外。

“叛徒。”他们安全到达公寓的街道对面时，Erik低声对Logan说。“你恨所有人，除了 _那家伙_ ？”Logan吠了几声，摇摇尾巴。

Logan例行了公事后Erik放开了绳子（违反当地法规，但Erik觉得自己也不怎么可能被抓到）任他去追鸟。

“也许你只是今天心情好。”狗喘着气回到他坐着的长椅上时，他说。Logan摇摇尾巴，开心地吭哧吭哧地喘气。

“我今天心情也不错。”Erik沉思着说。他的屁股有些酸痛，但是好的那种。Erik喜欢这种。

**

Erik刚把钥匙插进锁里时，旁边的门打开了。“E,Lehnsherr，”男人骄傲地念了出来。他的脸颊泛红，闻起来有微微的威士忌味儿。

Erik挑起一边眉毛看他，没说话。Logan高兴地低吠几声，跑向男人。

“啊，你好，可爱的小姑娘~”Xavier欢喜地说，蹲下来挠Logan的耳朵后侧。

“他是雄性，”Erik尖利地说，“还有不要这样。”锁不知怎么卡住了，Erik心里咒骂。

男人——Xavier，Erik想起来——被Erik的语气惊讶，迅速地抬起头。他眨眨眼，站了起来。“我想起之前在哪见过你了，”他安静地说，靠近Erik。“是在 _Not Wrong_ 。那间gay吧。没错吧？”

Erik停下了开锁的尝试，转头打量了会儿Xavier，同时在自己的记忆力搜寻。“有可能，”他最后承认。

Xavier睁大了眼睛。他露出一个胜利的笑容。“这真是一个好消息。你愿意有空时和我一起去吗？”

Erik转过去继续弄锁，终于打开了。他重重松了口气，推开门，然后回答Xavier：“不谢谢。我不做那个了。”

“你不……”Erik和Logan进去后Xavier站在门廊里，距离近得Erik不舒服。“……你是说你不喝酒了？”

“不。”Erik说，开始关门，但Xavier的一只脚放在门槛上让门关不上。Erik叹了口气。

“至少告诉我你的名字？”男人不依不饶，用他愚蠢的蓝眼睛看着Erik。

“Erik。”Erik说，用自己的脚把Xavier的脚挪了出去，然后关上门。

**

第二天早上，Erik带着硬挺醒来，Logan睡在他身边。两样都很寻常，只是通常他会把Logan赶出去然后料理自己，这回他想Logan可以留下。他打开床头柜，拿出些润滑，踢开被子开始磨蹭自己。

看着Logan感觉挺怪的，所以他闭上眼开始想象他平时所想象的——被一个面目模糊的陌生人狠狠操干。然而新邻居的脸不断在眼前浮现，他皱着眉用力握住自己的阴茎。他不愿想到这种人，这种，这种……

Erik其实想不到任何非常贬义的词来形容这个邻居，除了他想要知道Erik的名字。然后他想到，因为一个人想要知道Erik的名字就极度厌恶他似乎有些过分了。不幸的是，这时他已经失落自己大部分的勃起。

他叹口气，转向Logan。“你有兴趣吗？”他半开玩笑地问道。

Logan对着Erik嗅了嗅，抬起前爪捂住鼻子。

Erik嗤笑一声。他把自己抹了润滑的手伸向Logan，后者站起来往后缩，前爪依然捂着鼻子。“你不喜欢这个润滑的味道，”Erik猜测。Logan跳下床。Erik试图自己结束，但阴茎已完全软掉了。他只能叹气，然后起床洗漱。

他一边洗一边思考，是否和Logan的性事只是昙花一现。他们第一次时他用的是别的润滑，他从 _Not Wrong_ 带回家的几个小包，但他常用的润滑显然Logan深所不喜。

洗完澡时他有了一个主意。冰箱里放着一些花生酱，并且幸运的是膏状的。他用食指舀了一勺。“嗨，Logan。”

Logan站起来走向他，尾巴期待地翘高。Erik把手指伸向狗，狗兴奋地舔净，然后摇着尾巴期盼地看向Erik。

“好吧。”Erik说。他拿着花生酱走进卧室，Logan紧紧跟在身后。

花生酱保证了Logan会兴奋地舔净一切他涂了花生酱的地方。尽管如此，这次经历还是很糟糕，因为虽然Logan持续不断地舔了Erik的阴茎、双球和后穴几乎一个小时，只在中途下去喝过一次水，但当Erik试图用润滑剂扩张自己时，Logan会立刻后退，用爪子盖住鼻子。

Erik挫败地长叹一气。他不可能用花生酱做扩张，它太黏稠了。舔交很棒但他不可能因为这个射出来，并且——他可以承认——他想再让Logan操他。

最后Logan走开，Erik终于撸动自己射了出来，满室糟糕的混合气味——黏糊糊的花生酱和润滑油。他在一片黏糊中躺了一会儿，终于心有不甘，意识到自己必须解决润滑油的问题才能让Logan继续操他。

**

通常Erik只是把gay吧随机提供的润滑小样拿回家，不过这回他去了一家真正的成人用品店挑选自己想要的东西。他戴着一顶压得很低的棒球帽，拿着篮子在柜架前挑选，在找不到自己的想要之后只能不情不愿地走到柜台前，清清嗓子。柜台后的年轻女人身着露肩上衣，肩头刺着纹身，对他懒懒一笑。“我能帮你什么吗？”她问。

“你有花生酱口味的润滑油吗？”Erik用除了柜员外任何其他人都听不到的声音问。

“没有，”她立刻回答。“根本没有这种产品。不过你可以用黄油。”

Erik觉得黄油口味的润滑油大概Logan也能接受，尽管他并没在架子上看到黄油口味。“你的仓库里有吗？”

她困惑地看了他一眼。“黄油？”

“黄油口味的润滑油，”Erik说。

“不，我是说，你可以用真正的黄油。”她说，“我是说，如果你想做我认为你想做的事。”她继续面无表情地看着他。

Erik觉得脸上羞红。他庆幸自己戴了帽子。“这不是——”他结结巴巴地说，“我的，呃，爱人……我们只是……”

“呃——嗯。”她说，显然全不买账，还有一点被逗乐。

他接下来什么也没说，夺门而出地离开了这家店。

但是他的确在回家的路上买了一罐黄油。

他的新邻居出门时他正好回到家。“哦，你好Erik。”男人微笑着说。

Erik咕哝一声。他的门锁又卡了，非常不幸。

“我想必给你留下了一个很糟的印象，”这个令人难以忍受的男人接着说，“我应该向你道歉。”

锁终于开了。Erik不可思议地转向男人。“你不需要……”他叹口气。“你看。我是一个混蛋。而且这不是道歉，我只是说出事实。我不清楚你想要……达成什么目的，但是：不。我不感兴趣。”

Xavier的微笑为Erik的话略黯了些，但他依然笑着。“这是你对我说的最长的一段话。”

Erik的怒气上扬。“你有什么问题？”他厉声说，“‘我不感兴趣’你有哪个字听不懂？”

Xavier终于没了笑容。“你甚至不……”他欲言又止，脸上掠过一层挫败的表情。“好吧。我很抱歉。”

Erik告诉自己胃部浮起的扭曲感只是因为之前吃到的东西。他走进自家大门。

**

黄油效果极好。Logan对它的喜欢绝不逊于花生酱，它又滑得足以Erik扩张自己的后穴。Erik翻过身后，Logan迫不及待地压上来，又是绝顶美妙的一顿狠操。Erik发现自己拧着床头板嘶声尖叫，感觉Logan尖利的爪子划过背部，硕大的阴茎在他体内冲撞，快得毫不留情，完完全全是Erik渴望的样子。

Logan喘着气在他体内成的结感觉甚至比上次更大，Erik被快感和痛感折磨得尖叫出声。他狂乱地想这是他平生最好的性爱。过了一会儿Logan转过去用后腿搁在Erik背上，Erik支柱自己等狗把阴茎抽出，但他只是这么屁股对屁股地呆在那里，结还在Erik体内。

Erik挪到自己能握到阴茎的姿势粗鲁地撸动起来，他的狗的巨根成结卡在他屁股里，这个想法同时点燃他的羞耻和兴奋。他狠狠射出来，但不足以把Logan挤出去，Erik咬紧牙忍受高潮后的痛感直到一两分钟后Logan终于扯了出来。狗立刻转过身嗅闻Erik的后穴，小穴黏黏地流出黄油和狗的精液的混合物，狗便舔了上去。

过度敏感的后穴刺激得Erik一阵尖叫，但他实在无法叫Logan停下。这正是Erik极其渴望的……纯然的兽性和本能，脑子里除了快感一片放空。几分钟后Logan终于停下时，Erik摊下腿伸直，屁股的抽痛让他咬牙嘶了一声，接着便再一次地，躺在一片黏腻里安然睡着了。

**

通常Erik在周末做洗洁，但是考虑到他仅有的两套床单都盖满了奇怪的混合物：花生酱，润滑剂，黄油还有两个物种的精液，他只好不甚舒服地在没有床单的床上凑合了一夜，然后在第二天深夜去了公寓的洗衣房。

他差不多把床单都放进洗衣机时Xavier走了进来，拿着一篮盥洗物。Erik脸上烧红，手下更快地把床单塞进去。

Xavier脚下一刹。“哦，”他惊讶地说，“我不是——等等，那是花生酱吗？”

Erik抿住嘴唇，没有回答Xavier，也没有看向他。

过了一会儿，Xavier发出一声嗤笑。“有趣，”他干巴巴地说，挤过Erik身边走向另一台洗衣机。“你知道，你可以直接告诉我你已经有男朋友了。”他随意地说，一边往机器里放衣服。

“我没有男朋友，”Erik怒斥一声，接着才发现这也许不是最佳的回答。

Xavier挑起一边眉毛看他。“真的？意思是你每晚雇人把你操进墙？”

Erik甚至没意识到时已经用左拳攥紧了Xavier的衣领。他怒视着Xavier，后者却远没有Erik希望的那样做出反应。Erik的拳头攥着他的衣领，他只是眨眨玻璃球般的眼睛，舔舔自己过红的嘴唇。Erik在心里默背元素表，渐渐松开另一个人。“我的性生活不关你的事。”最后他低声说。

“有些可惜。”Xavier说，嘴角带笑，似乎完全没被Erik吓到。

“你他妈喜欢被人踢屁股吗？”Erik咬牙问。“因为如果你再不让我清静，这就是你马上要得到的。”

Xavier耸耸肩。“那也不会是我身上发生过最糟的事。”

男人声音里突然染上的暗沉让Erik皱起眉。它让他的胃里翻腾起与前几天同样的扭曲，以至于Erik觉得有些晕眩。

Erik后退一步。“为什么你这么坚持？”他问，困惑又挫败地拧起眉毛。

“为什么你这么反对？”Xavier针锋相对。Erik呸了一声转身要走时Xavier又说起来：“你怎么知道我不会正好是你想要的？”

Erik知道自己应该走，但他想给Xavier一点颜色看看，打掉他的得意或是笑。“你不是我的类型。”

Xavier只是咧嘴一笑。“嗯，但你是我的。”

“难以置信，”Erik说着，终于离开了洗衣房。

他受不了可能会再次撞见Xavier，所以他又在裸床上凑合了一夜，调了五点的闹钟醒来，打算去把床单放进烘干机。但是当他第二天早上早早到达洗衣房时，他的床单已经干了，放在盥洗篮里，上面有张字条。

_我很抱歉。我喝醉时很讨人厌。我能请你吃一顿晚餐做为补偿吗？_

——Charles

Erik不知道该笑还是该砸些东西。接受男人的邀约当然是不可能的，但Erik不明白的是，自己到底为何会被男人搅乱情绪。他决定在下一次治疗中问问Moira。

**

“所以，你认为你的邻居想从你这得到什么？”几天后Erik对Moira说起男人时，她问。

Erik耸耸肩。“我不知道。他提到晚餐——我不知道他指餐厅或是家宴——而且他有一次邀请我和他一起去泡吧。”

Moira点点头。“这些你都告诉我了。这些是事实，但你认为——或者害怕——他想要什么？”

“我不害怕，”Erik脱口而出，不过他咬着下唇思考Moira的问题。“我认为他想要我操他。”

“而问题在于他对你来说没有吸引力？”Moira猜测。

Erik皱起眉，有些不安地扭动一下。袒露心胸地说，他 _被_ Xavier所吸引，但这根本说不懂因为……“他不是我的类型。”最后他说。

Moira明察秋毫地否认了他的答案。“听起来你似乎不是很确定。”

Erik喉头咕哝着发出一个挫败的声音。“他不能给我——我觉得他没这个能力……给我我想要的，”Erik不太乐意对Moira直述自己想要被陌生人狠狠操干的欲望。她很可能会自己察觉，但是。所以他加了一句话来刺激Moira：“他让我有一点想起你。”

Moira出乎意料地笑起来。“不错的把戏，Erik，但我已经知道自己不是你的类型了。不过我们可以接着这个话题谈谈，哪点让你从他想到了我？”

“因为他很会得寸进尺，”Erik说，第一次完全坦诚地，不用担心这句话会被Moira怎样理解。

Moira点头。“因为他对你感兴趣，并且不会被你的态度吓跑？”

“嗯，我猜是的。”

Moira沉默了一会儿。Erik下定决心地盯着膝盖。“而你不能忍受这个，就像你不能忍受我？”她轻轻地问，语气里有一点试探。

Erik几乎抑制不住浮到嘴角的微笑。“你还行啦。”

“哦，别说了，夸得我见五不着六了都。”她夸张地说。这回Erik笑了出来，尽管依然没有抬头看她。

沉默了一会儿，她又说。“也许你的邻居也是还行呢。”

接下来的时间里Erik没有再说话。

**

心里辅导后Erik觉得自己需要被狠操一顿——他和Moira的谈话后这种感觉并不罕见——他还希望自己知道怎样能让Logan对自己更粗暴一点。他肆意地把黄油涂遍自己的睾丸，再用一坨塞进后穴，让它慢慢融化，这时他想象自己是被迫的，想象有人羞辱他，强迫他操一条狗。

这个想法很起作用，Erik知道，但他不想知道原因。他让Logan舔他，沉浸在这个感觉里，大大的、柔软的舌头不懈地扩张他的后穴，偶尔轻轻的刺痛让他一惊之后更羞耻、更兴奋。他陶醉于危险和不安。

Logan推他的身侧哀鸣，Erik转过身，膝盖前缩身子压低，配合狗的矮个子。Logan立刻压到他背上。有点什么让Erik想起他第一次被这样干的情景——

不，他不能让思绪滑到那儿。Erik紧紧闭上眼睛专心狗的阴茎在体内的感觉，狗的爪子在背上划拉，以他 _想要的_ 抓挠抓挠，他想要这个，他拥有那时被夺去的控制权——

Erik突然需要一切停下来。“停，”他低弱地说，但当然Logan不会停。“停，”他提高了音量，往后挤。Logan依然戳刺不停，像个愚蠢的动物一样喘息。

Erik用脑袋狠狠地敲床头板。“去你妈的， **快停** ！”他厉声喝叫，往后一踢转过身来。

Logan被踢下了床，重重跌在硬木地板上。他哀鸣一声，绕着床走动，爪子在地板上啪嗒作响。

Erik为自己对待Logan的方式愧疚，但他无暇于此。他全身发抖， _不对_ 的感觉像是匕首突然捅进他身体划拉，促使他想起一段拼命压抑的记忆：他第一次被操，被强迫，监狱里。

有人开始敲Erik家的门。

他立刻知道是谁，低吼一声转过身蜷起来。他现在不想理会聒噪的邻居。他听到有人叫自己的名字，毫不理会，但接着听到“警察”这个单词他跳了起来。他急忙抓住毛巾围住自己跑去开门。

Xavier站在门外，正举起手机，Erik开门让他动作一滞。“Erik！你还好吗？”

“我没事，”Erik咬着牙说，尽管他远谈不上没事。他头晕，想吐，浑身冷汗，但他强迫自己毫不动摇地瞪着Xavier。

Xavier慢慢放下手机。“但听起来——好吧，说实话，听起来像是你被强奸了。”

“这只有我一个人，”Erik说。的确如此。一阵恶心感涌上来，他紧紧捏住门框——另一只手握着毛巾——希望它自己平复。

没有平复。“操，”Erik挤出一声，然后冲到厨房往垃圾桶里大吐特吐。他没注意到Xavier跟了进来，直到一只手开始摩挲他的头发。

老天。但是被这样揉头发感觉 _很好_ 。Erik对着垃圾桶重重地喘息了几分钟，放任Xavier摸自己的头发，直到他认为剧烈的恶心感已经过去，便小心地站起来，一只手还笨拙地拉着毛巾。Xavier后退一步，大大的蓝眼睛关切地看着他，迟来地递给他一张湿巾。

“有什么我能帮忙的吗？”Xavier柔和地问。

Erik攒不起足够的力气拒绝。他的左手拧着毛巾，右手撑着厨房柜。“水，”他呛声说。

Xavier开了两个碗柜找到玻璃杯，从龙头接了一杯水倒给Erik。Erik用右手接过，一时有些站不住，直到Xavier把手搭在他肩膀上。

Erik喝干水，闭上眼睛，试图平息晕眩和呕吐感。Xavier的手很暖，是他不愿去喜欢的稳定的重量。

他睁开眼时，Xavier正坦然地欣赏他赤裸的胸膛。“死性不改，”他哑声说，话里却没什么激烈的意思。他离开Xavier，走到客厅沙发边重重坐下。Logan在客厅一角，尾巴夹在腿里。

Xavier皱起眉。“Logan没事吧？”

“他没事，”Erik立刻说，心脏砰砰跳动。“我——他——在我做噩梦时就会这样。过来，Logan。”他柔声对狗说。

Logan慢慢接近Erik，尾巴在地板上轻轻晃动。他跳上沙发，把头靠在Erik大腿上。Erik揉他的耳朵后面，忽然对发生的事很内疚，也很感激Logan原谅了他。他俯身抱住Logan，试图用心电感应告诉他的狗和情人，他很抱歉。

“我要回去了。”过了一会儿，Xavier有些尴尬地说，他还站在厨房和客厅的中间。“我，啊，这样吧，”他抽出钱包，递给Erik一张名片。“如果你需要——好吧，随便什么，这有我的电话。”

Erik点点头，依然抱着Logan不动。他觉得……赤裸，不知为何，不只是赤身裸体，而是被摊开、光裸、暴露，应该很痛的那种方式，但如今只是……脆弱。“谢谢，”他强迫自己说，目光闪了一下还是对上Xavier的眼睛。

Xavier对他露出一个有些悲伤的笑容，走了。一个想法窜进Erik脑子里：Xavier长得确乎十分英俊……很好笑他之前竟没发觉。

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原文的Note：提到过去的虐待。有可能属于虐待动物的行为（尽管和你的狗做爱肯定是虐畜的一种了）。


End file.
